Talk:The Tormentor
Better written I have checked the other article and not only did I write this one first, the other one is poorer written. Skalgar 23:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out... I didn't know there was another article when I wrote it. Darkeye92 FACE and suicide if you look really close to its head than you can see a human face,also since its under a unitology church do you think it may be taking the bodies from all the suicide that goes on there?!? It makes sense that there would be a face there, its Dead Space. And it could be possible that it takes up all the suicide bodies. We'll just have to wait till Dead Space 2 comes out and everyone makes unofficial speculation.General Q-Nek 02:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats quite possible about this guy being made out of the suicides. Think about how many Marker heads killed themselves on the Ishimura, let alone how many were on the Sprawl. (CrackShot 02:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) what do mean by the blank stare from the uni slashers all you see is their teeth? Unknown Necromorph Form "2?" The article is called Unknown Necromorph Form 2, then where Unknown Necromorph Form 1? --CryGame-- The Tripod was formally known as Unknown Necromorph Form. MyOnlyAlias 14:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ...We Seriously need the Official Name for this thing. Necromorph-X 10:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) TO THE ALMIGHTY ONE another thing i was thinking about is maybe they were sacraficing themselves to it when the outbreak happened o_O :So what this is a Necromorph God? Mr White 11:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Its possible that the huge guy is made out of Unitologist suicides, there were plenty in Dead Space, just think how many happened on the Sprawl. (CrackShot 03:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) : :The Necromorph are like the " Angels " of Unitology and the Marker ( the key of ascension ) is something as a " Prophet " for them....so I guess this is just another beast ! ^^ Exxere 13:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Death Scene and Arm Interesting... Yet another death scene I think you guys missed this little bit. Also, it'd seem that there will be different deaths, depending on the stage of the fight where you failed to shot the weakpoint of it. Now check out 0:25-0:35 and 1:02-1:10 of this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q4FleOs6rQ&feature=related Name has been revealed So I read an interesting article in a gaming magazine. It has finally revealed the name of this Necromorph, calling it the Tormenter. First I wondered if this would be its real name but when I checked the leaked achievement list I noticed the achievement "Torment Me No More - Kill The Tormenter". So I edited this article and noticed that its name was leaked in the article as well as refering to the achievement! Now if I only knew how to edit the head line! 10:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Slit :Link/Citation/Verification or it will be reverted tomorrow.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind, found it. Do note that there might be more Necromorph forms that could be called the Tormenter. As such, your contributions reverted until we have official words that this Necromorph is indeed the Tormenter.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) As 5əb'7aŋk said, it may be another Necromorph varient. Lets wait until the game comes out before we name this creature, although it is getting extremely boring waiting for this things name... Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 13:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Name revealed? 20-8-9-19 21-14-11-14-15-23-14 14-5-3-18-15-13-15-18-16-8 6-15-18-13 9-19 9-14 6-1-3-20 20-8-5 20-15-18-13-5-14-20-5-18 Copy the numbers, go here, select "Decrypt" from the drop-down menu, and paste the numbers. But if you're sensitive to spoilers (which I can understand), don't bother. O_O YOU JUST BLEW MY MIND!!!!! Ishimura Elite 22:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Improperly spelled name Tormentor isn't spelled with an "er" at the end, but are we going to keep it because that's what the achievement says (in the source list)? Qsvgxn 13:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) =Subjective Material= The portion that describes how tough the Tormentor, in reference to the Earthgov Gunship, doesn't seem verified. First, the gunship doesn't have much opportunity to fire on the tormentor, as it is hurled out by the decompression onto the ship. Second, when was a shuttle destroyed by a gunship? divider legs? could someone explain how the back legs resemble a divider? Graverobber and the tormenter are the same thing Tricell 13:20, June 18, 2012 (UTC)